A Switch
by Nook'n'Cranny
Summary: After a misunderstanding with his friend Feliks, Toris wakes up to find a very odd change about him. It seems that Ivan is the first to take notice. Mainly:Rus/Liet
1. No Choice

_I'm doing that thing people shouldn't do which is starting a chapter fic without an ending in mind yet. But this idea has been bugging me for so long! I wanted to see where it went! (Let's just see what happens!) This also contains several genres because I can't seem to write just one. (Hetalia characters property of Himaruya Hidekaz. Not me) _

_Anyways, it's supposed to have Rus/Liet and possible Pol/Liet with appearances from several others like France, America, England...oh-hoho_

* * *

Some days you woke up feeling light headed. Some days you woke up feeling like you were pulled out of a washing machine and strung out to dry. Toris woke up this morning feeling not too different. Maybe a little disproportionate, but he did not have a stomach ache this morning yet. It was a good sign.

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom near his bedroom. He did feel weird today, actually. It was hard to put his finger on, but then again, he was half asleep still. Not registering much as it was too early to be worrying about small things, he glanced in the mirror, picked up his hairbrush, then glanced again, expression shaped with more shock than before.

"FELIIIIIIKS!"

_Toris and Feliks were talking, or rather, Toris was listening to Feliks talk, a bit bored already and it had only been 10 minutes into the chatter about how ponies were much better to have around than any other cattle out there._

_"-not to mention they are like, cuter and- LIET! Are you, like, even listening?"_

_"Uh, what was that?", Toris faced his friend, a bit caught off guard seeing as he was in the middle of trying to do paper work._

_"You, like, never even listen! And your fashion sense...why do you make that face- __yes.__ THAT face whenever I'm, like, trying to show you something cute?"_

_"Feliks, please. You tried to put me in a __dress__!"_

_"And? It would, like, be totally cute on you and you know it!" Feliks pouted. _

_Toris groaned. "Would it even fit? Dresses aren't exactly made for men, you know."_

_Feliks' pout only got stronger and Toris looked away before that look got him. No he was __not__ going to let Feliks embarrass him this time! He won't! He won't!_

_"You are, like...a terrible friend, Liet." Feliks got up from the bed he was lounging on and strut to the door in a huff. _

_"Feliks, w-wait!" Toris stuttered out as the blonde stormed, rather stylishly, out the door. He ran up and opened the door to find that the blonde was now nowhere in sight. "..."_

_He sat back on his chair, trying to remind himself that his work had to be done soon. He would have to go visit Feliks and apologize __after__ getting this paperwork done. _

_Oh, this was going to be another one of those nights. He sighed, knowing there would not be much sleep with a stack this high._

o~o~o~o~o

_Feliks pushed open a large wooden door, walking into a darkened chamber room, the ends to the walls lost in the unknown endless black curtain. There were a few candle lights flickering a short distance away with a chanting sound, but that was all the light provided. _

_A cloaked figure was looking at his book through half lidded eyes, chanting a spell. His robe hide a portion of his face but his focused gaze pierced into the book he read from. _

_"Hey! England!" _

_Arthur looked up from his book, eyes shot wide open. Poland was just metres away, leaning on one leg and looking expectantly at him. "Wh-what are you doing here!"_

_Feliks gave a skeptical look at Arthur's 'freak' hobby. "Right, like, I just had a favor to ask." _

_Arthur's heavy brows curled together as he stared at the Polish man in disbelief. "What? Wait! H-how did you find this place?"_

_Feliks scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Like, that's not important. I need you make Liet more feminine."_

_Arthur's claok hood slide from his head._

_"...What?"_

_"You know," Feliks spun his hand lazily in circles, "make him like a chick. You got that magical hocus pocus, right?"_

_"Why the bloody 'ell would I do that?" Arthur let out, forgetting then he was a 'gentlemen'. He already saw the Lithuanian feminine enough as it was._

_"Well...He won't listen to me, and like, Hungary used to listen more, y'know? And every time I try to put cute things on him he gets all mopey an' stuff. It's like, totally no fun when he does that. It's all...'nyeh, Feliks, what if someone sees us? My skirt is all short; yadda yadda' so like, you can change him, right?"_

_There was a silence in which Arthur's mind was computing what the one before him just said. "...I repeat, why on Earth would I do that!"_

_"Weeeell. I guess you forgot how you still owe me after how much you and France __totally__ helped out when I was invaded." That was dripping with sarcasm and Arthur felt a sharp jab against him. "Besides, I'll, like, convince the American guy to get you what you want" Feliks grinned slyly._

_Arthurs face went a little red through the glare he was shooting the Polish man. "Oh sod off!" Then he cleared his throat and muttered, facing away from Feliks, "I-I'll give it a try..." He blinked. "T-to support our Nations' relations, of course!" He threw in before Feliks could assume America was the reasoning behind his agreeing. _

_A smile of glee lightened up Feliks' expression and he called out. "Like, Awesome!"_

Toris did not like this. Not one bit. As soon as he saw his, or rather, _her _reflection in the mirror, it suddenly felt like a nightmare. He- no_, She_ supposes it was some sort of phenomenon nations go through, right? Maybe they just change sometimes for physical sympathy for the female half of their population. _Right?_

She had to admit, she felt pretty hopeless at this point. She had managed to find a band material to tie down these new blobs on her chest. They were soft, actually. Maybe if she acted like usual, nobody would notice he had become a she. Although her pants were a bit tighter around the hips, and green blazer looser around the waist...

She heaved a sigh, wincing at her painful stomach ache. There was a World Meeting today.

o~o~o~o~o

Oh, how wonderful today was! There are Nations yelling and chattering happily and all kinds of activities that don't go on often enough back home. It even looked like another fight was about to break out between France and England. That was always entertaining! And watching the cute younger of the two Italians fawn happily about with Germany was a warming sight. **When the sight of that German wasn't making him sick with disgust, not even appreciating how well he had it. Seeing him bleed might make things better, yes?**

Ivan's attention to the rest of the meeting room was snapped up when he noticed his dear Lithuania walk in. He looked quite hesitant today, more so than usual. It was a cute look on him. Ivan's eyes lite up a moment when he saw Toris's gaze pass over him and their eyes met a too-short instant. The way Toris's strained smile became more frightened and he looked away made Ivan's heart ache a little painfully, but he smiled on as he reminded himself that he would make Toris his again.

There was something else different today, however. The way the bottom of his shirt clung around his hips more than before. His face seemed less sharp; more round. Feminine. It was then Ivan realized there was also a small convex curve on his chest. Was his mind just being silly again or did Toris look a bit like a girl today?

Toris chose a seat across the table from the Russian, both annoyed and frightened that he kept staring at her. She noticed Feliks chattering with someone else on the other side of the room. Somehow, Toris had a feeling Feliks had something to do with his. She looked away from the Polish man before the Polish man had a chance to catch her eye. She was not in the mood to deal with this today. She looked down at her paperwork sadly, reminding herself that she needed to appologize to Feliks for making him leave the night before, but just being in a room with the world was holding her back, and add the fact that she could still feel the Russian's gaze pricking down her neck.

Just as Feliks made his way over to her, Germany hit the desk in exactly three even slams and called attention back to business.

The meeting wasn't exciting. It wasn't boring either but it definitely wasn't exciting. The only thing that happened out of the ordinary was Feliks sneaking notes to America, who would keep glancing at England. England would glare at thin air, looking pointedly away, and America would make an unnecessary childish comment and toss the paper away. Then Feliks would brush his hair back with his hand. Toris couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them, but he guessed he best not think too much into it. England looked about ready to combust with how red he was turning.

The meeting was called to an end and she stood up and went to the door, eager to get out of sight of the others.

"Hey! Liet!" called the familiar voice. "You, like, feel any different today?" Toris glanced back at Feliks and forced out a chuckle.

"Actually, I feel sick." Toris was displeased with how her voice sounded. She tried to deepen it to keep it even with her male version's. "I'm sort of...wanting to get straight home."

Feliks did his pout, and this time, Toris didn't look away in time.

A sigh. "Look. I'm sorry, Feliks. I know you were just trying to do something fun but...D-don't take offence from it. Please."

Feliks stared at her, his usual lazy smile in place.

"Liet, like, did England accidentally change you into a girl?", he said bemused.

"E-ehhh?" Toris felt her eyes narrow once this sunk in. "Feliks!" She shouted in a whisper. "How could- _Why_!"

Feliks observed her a moment. "Eeh. I think I like you better as a guy. Your woman self, like, looks kinda weird."

"..." Toris took that as the signal to turn and walk away. Walk away and pretend nothing happened.

"Like, don't be so prissy, Liet! I did this so you would, like, stop being so mopey an' stuff"

_Oh, and this is gonna help? _Toris wanted to snap back, but she couldn't. "I-I don't think this does much good, Feliks."

Feliks put his hands on his hips and 'hmm'd. "Tomorrow. Like, come to my house tomorrow, alright? And, like, _maybe _I'll forgive you~"

"...T-taip." Toris chirped out as she walked away from Feliks. She really did want nothing more than to hide from the rest of the world right now.

She made it down the hall and to the exit when she jumped, a cold hand on her shoulder. She spun around and met an intense violet gaze, which quickly turned downward towards the ground.

"Privyet, Toris~", He said. Was it just Toris's imagination or did he sound bashful?

"Wh-what is it Mr. Russia?"

Ivan's eyes trailed up to her face. He looked childishly intrigued with something. "Do-do you...?" He trailed off, a blush increasing on his usually pale cheeks. "H-how was your day?"

Toris was finding this behavior very strange indeed. "It was...er- Fine...sir...H-how was yours?" She asked automatically.

Ivan's expression brightened and he spoke with a tune. "Toris looked different today. I wanted to know why."

"Eh, w-well I-"

"And he sounds different, too." His eyes widened with realization and his gaze went down to her chest. Toris paled and held her suitcase protectively in front of it.

"P-please sir, I have to ge-"

"Toriya...you are girl?" He was looking at her face again.

Toris felt a pang in her stomach. "I-is it that obvious?"

"I have sisters, Toris." He stated plainly. "But, I have known you long time, da? Is obvious to tell." He grinned.

"W-well...it's a long story. Don't-" She turned to escape again but the other's hand reached out and almost grabbed her shoulder to hold her back, but it hesitated and dropped back to the Russian's side.

"I do not mind long stories."

"W-well..."

Ivan looked like he was chewing on a thought, trying to figure out how to spit it out, then asked, "Will Toris come to my house tomorrow to tell me?"

Oh why did she even bother? "I-I can't! I-I'm sort of-" It was the thought of being in the Russian's house again that worried her more than the fact that she had plans with Feliks tomorrow. She was eager to get out of there and is not going back now!

"...A short visit? I promise, I will-" He bite his lip and adjusted his scarf snuggly over his chin. Toris could not believe how he was acting today. Some days, his smiles were cold and frightening and he would push himself on others. Today, he resembled a socially awkward, _lonely _man looking for a way to win over some temporary companionship. Maybe being a woman was affecting her in more ways than one. These crazy thoughts were as they were. Crazy.

But Ivan was fidgeting, giving her expectant glances. Sometimes Toris regretted being the 'nice guy' all the time. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. A short visit...just to explain things" She clarified, but she got the feeling the last words did not get through to the other by the way he was staring in disbelief, and then beaming as if he was just given his Christmas gifts early. She almost found it sad at how happy he was just to have some company, but then she reminded herself that this man was only trying to lure her into a trap. To drag Lithuania back into his house, kicking and screaming. She was not going to allow that to happen again, so she made plans to bring some sort of weapon tomorrow just in case. Toris truly hated violence, but when it was necessary, it was necessary.

"I am glad. Toriya. It will not be too cold, the weatherman said. Tomorrow will be great!", He spun and practically bounced towards his exit. He turned halfway and peered at her, then eyes widened and he looked away and continued out.

Tomorrow was going to be quite a day.

* * *

_Right. Did I forget to mention it contained Genderbent Liet? :3 And something that's been confusing me a bit lately is that people seem to see Rape!Truck Russia as totally canon and yet I cannot see much reasoning behind it! In fact, a lot of the strips I saw portrayed Ivan being quite bashful and all. IDK. People interperate thing differently. _

_(Yeah. I've had it written up to chapt 3 so far but I want to update it slowly in case I decided to make plot changes or something. =v=;)_

_Feel free to give impute and thanks for reading! ovo_


	2. Paranoia

She woke up early enough. Showering was a strange experience, she had to admit. In fact, she felt embarrassed to even look down. Neutral clothes. She had neutral clothes that would work! Not at all ready to even consider some of the things Feliks had given the Lithuanian, she threw on pants and a sweater, reusing the same band for her chest.

She inspected her reflection warily, trying to decide if hair should be up in a ponytail or down, she finally groaned, catching herself. _Stop making such a big deal about this! It's just a short visit! _Doing nothing with her hair, she marched out the door after tucking a handy pocket knife away.

The atmosphere in Russia was bitter. It could be seen as beautiful through another pair of eyes, she thought back. Way before in simpler times, this _was_ very beautiful, but now.... Perhaps Toris was just biased from the constant memories of the long _long_ time spent as a servant in this country. She tried not to think back on it too much or else the stomach ache would be back. The trees jut out, gnarled and bare. The ground was just an endless platform, a very difficult surface to tread over when trying to escape punishment or death. She swallowed as the scenery became more familiar, and all the more intimidating.

An eager violet stare peered out the window countless times that day. Any minute now there will be a smudge of brown appearing from over the horizon, and it will grow and grow until that sweet face was visible. His mind buzzed happily and his heart beat with anticipation. The Lithuanian had actually accepted the offer to come over. He knew, of course, that this would be a small visit, and he knew he would be upset to let him...or _her_ leave again, but he had to behave himself. The Russian reminded himself multiple times that keeping the others at his house was highly frowned upon. _But it just gets so cold here with nobody else to talk to_. He smiled sadly out of the window once again. Surely Toris's presence for a day was enough to keep the house warmer for more than a week?

His eyes widened when he spotted that speck of brown hair he had been waiting for. Before the figure was even within a close range, he checked over his own clothing and hair.

"Hello? Mr. Russia?", She knocked on the door softy, half hoping he would not hear and she could turn around, but as she suspected, the door opened a crack and was met by a startling pair of eyes.

"Oh..uh- H-hello, Mr. Russia." She smiled weakly, glancing behind the large man before her.

"Toriya! Come. Come~" He ushered her inside with a patronizing chide and the smaller nation obeyed and stepped in.

They took a seat on the couch, as ordered by the overbearing Russian and he ran off to fetch drinks he had promised. They sat on opposite sides from each other when he had returned with tea. Toris sniffed it to make sure it was not drugged.

"So..." Toris ventured, taking notice of how little the house had changed over the years. It almost looked antique compared to some houses of today.

"The story, Toriya?" Ivan asked, usual smile in place.

"oh..w-well, you see..." The Lithuanian's eyes trailed over to the wall. "I actually don't know too many details, but Poland had apparently been a big part of it. I woke up like this the last moring and...you know."

Ivan blinked twice, his smile suddenly more intense and dark. "Poland had done something to you? Why did you let him?"

"Well I-"

**"I can hurt him for you, yes?"**, the Russian pushed in a voice like honey coated thorns. She held back a shiver, tea threatening to spill from its cup.

"No! N-no, that won't be necessary. It was...a joke. No big deal." Her smile was strained. Ivan leaned back a little, turning his head away silently. _Had I said something wrong? My Toris was shivering again. _

Toris's heartbeat getting dangerously quick, glanced away to hide her panic as well, eyes spotting a faint mahogany stain on the floor that was hidden by a rug at one time before the rug was shoved over just an inch.

_She saw a flash. A dark dark room. A crazed smile. A whip in one hand. Screams being bitten back and tears rolling down with nothing to catch them but a stone floor underneath that sucked all warmth away. "Toris~ You tried to leave again, didn't you? Trying to send letters to that cross-dressing Pol? Am I so bad to be around, my Toris~?" Sickening false sadness. A loud 'crack' and a searing burn across a blood soaked back. __**"Am I!"**_

"Toris?" Asked a concerned voice, a world from the voice in the flashback. Her eyes snapped at him. "I-I told you what I know. I should go now." She spoke out quickly, moving out of her seat and placing the empty cup on the table beside the couch. _Countless times that blood stain was attempted to be washed but would never go away completely. _

Ivan frowned. "Are you-?" His question was cut off by a ringing forcing it's way into the conversation. The room was still and they both listened to the sound until finally, Toris reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"H-hello?"

"LIET!" Came a painfully familiar shout. Toris felt her insides sink as she realized she forgot to meet with Feliks just before Feliks had continued on. "You're, like, _totally_ late! I bought a new dress and_ everything!" _Feliks sounded irritated and Toris sighed, glancing nervously at Ivan as he watched in silence.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot...b-but I was sort of busy and-"

"Like, whatever! Just get your rear over here. I'm, like, bored an' stuff!" She thought she could hear the other munching on something from the other end. The line suddenly went dead and Toris closed the phone and stuck it back in her pocket. _Oh Feliks..._

"I...", she looked back at the patient Russian, giving a slight smile. "-I think I have to go."

"You think?" He responded, his voice sounding void.

"Ah. Y-yes. S-sorry about leaving so soon and all." Her voice got quieter; turning to leave, holding back her desire to bolt away full speed.

Ivan stared after, trying to hide the desperate look from his eyes. "Poland is making you go?"

Before she could respond, the larger man stood up. Toris felt a jolt and she took a step towards the door.

"I-I promised him I would yesterday- i-it sort of slipped m-my mind. I have to." The other was stepping closer, his expression hidden. Toris let out a silent gasp and clenched her hands inside of her green jacket where the knife was. He was closer and his hand came up, reaching for her.

_A giddy cackling echoed in the dungeon and a sick cooing followed. __**"You really did try to leave me, didn't you?" **__A large hand fastened itself tightly around the smaller Lithuanian's neck. The stench of alcohol was unbearable._

_"D-didn't-" a gag "l-leave!". Green eyes were wide with horror as the hand tightened, cutting off his precious air. _

_**"You lie." **__His cruel smile matched his cruel voice at last. "You're going to stay here, My Toris. You know I care for you. Understand that you are mine for a reason."_

_"I-I-ack!- b-belong t-to nobody!" the Lithuanian wheezed out, struggling in the hand that held him. _

_A swift punch to the stomach almost sent the brunette throwing up, but he bit back a whimper of pain and gritted his teeth as the larger man began stroking his cheek with the cold callused hands. "Never leave me"_

Toris felt her back hit the wall and she pulled out her knife and flicking the blade out as the Russian man nearly had her cornered. His hand had stopped halfway to the Lithuanian's head, eying the knife with a curiosity, then he looked back up at her with a painful mix of disbelieve and sadness.

"Does Toriya want to kill me now?" It sounded almost like someone asking why they received a failing grade on an assessment.

Her breath was coming unevenly and her shaking hand made to put the knife back in her shirt pocket. Ivan's solemn gaze followed the knife until it was no longer visible, then his violets bore into her forest green eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that!_

"She did not even want to say goodbye, yes?" He gave a smile as his hand want back to his side. Toris felt her breath evening out again, but she was still stiffened with shock on how she had reacted.

"M-Mr. Russia, th-that was...I didn't mean to..."

He shook his head and his smile at her brightened. "Your hair is pretty, Toriya." His head turned to the ground. "I'll let you go now."

The Lithuanian's jaw dropped. This man. _This man _of all people had let her free. Just like that! And was that compliment supposed to be intimidating?

"Th-thank you, S-sir..." Too quickly, Toris was out the door and Ivan stared out the window again, a ghostly figure of its freezing home watching its warmth escape.

How much of a monster had the Russian truly been if he had scared off his guest without even losing his control?

* * *

_Here be a second chapter. =v=_

_I'm getting sort of insecure about keeping them in character! Does this happen a lot with people who don't write too often? oAo_

_Anywaaaays~ Thanks for reading and for the comments. :3 They really mean a lot! _


	3. Desperation

Toris eventually arrived at Feliks' house. The atmosphere felt uncomfortable today.

"You are like, so gonna try this one on, alright?" Feliks stated as he held up an oddly frilly skirt with glittering fabric tracing the ends. Toris stared at it uneasily.

Feliks looked from the skirt to Toris and tossed it into the pile of all the other clothes he had failed to convince her to wear. "You're, like, not talking much, Liet. You can totally fit in these, y'know!" Toris glanced at the pile. "I don't feel any more willing to wear them than when I was a man, to be honest."

Feliks scoffed with a teasing smile. "Then, like, why did you bother becoming a chick?"

Toris frowned. "I didn't! Aren't _you_ responsible?"

"Haha! It was totally England.", the Polish man teased on.

"And _you_ convinced him. Or more likely_ bribed _him...When do I change back? I want to change back, Feliks!" Toris whined.

"Like, I dunno.", Feliks shrugged carelessly. "You've been like, totally more mopey than usual. What's up with that?"

"...It's nothing."

"It is, like, totally something, Liet!" Feliks's expression brightened; he caught a secret under a bucket and now all there was to do was peek under and see it without it flying away. "You're, like, thinking of something, hmm?"

Toris's eyes kept on the ground, her face becoming flustered. "J-just worrying about usual things."

Feliks didn't believe that. He knew his friend enough, after all. "You, like, totally met that Belarus again, didn't you? And she was all 'omygawd, you're a girl! I hate you more now' and then you would be all 'but I still think you're perfect~'" Feliks was making questionable hand gestures as he went on; all the while Toris was wringing her hands together. "Then she was all, 'I'll cut you!' Stab stab!"

"I-it had nothing to do with Miss Belarus! -A-and stop making her sound like that!...please."

Feliks raised an eyebrow. "You totally got crap from that Ruskie, didn't you?"

"Gah- Ah...I-I may have went to explain to him some things..."

The Blonde's eyes narrowed. "You, like, went to see _Russia_? I don't believe you Liet! That freak is totally gonna take advantage of you if you, like, keep letting him push you around like that!"

"He didn't do anything, honest!"

"Then why are you moping around? Like, you need to stay _away_ from that oaf." Feliks challenged.

"...I-I don't..." Toris faded out mid sentence and managed to get a smile on. "I may try on some clothes. But only the ones I say are okay...okaaay?"

Feliks suddenly beamed. "Like,_ awesome_! You're gonna be, like,_ so cute_!"

"Eh-heh...r-right..."

o~o~o~o~o

Heavy boots trampled over the ground, destined to the shack up ahead, surrounded by fields of crops, nearly ready to be harvested for the fall before the weather chilled over.

"Katyusha?" He placed heavy knocks on the door, then the Russian stood back, not thinking any more knocking was necessary just yet as the slight 'boinging' sound inside was getting louder.

"Ah-he-hello?" Asked a sweet jittery voice that made Ivan's heart warm. "It's me, Katya~"

"Oh! I uhm..." He heard more sounds from his dear sister's heavy 'heart', then a rushed "I-I'm a little busy!"

"I just came for a short talk...", He responded.

"Oooh! Vanya! Don't stay out there too long or you'll get cold!" The door opened and his sisters smiling face peered at him.

Ivan found it funny how his sister's schedule is suddenly less full when it was made clear he was not here for payments. The Russian stepped inside, giving a smile that, as happy as he was to see his sister, failed to reach his eyes.

Ukraine's expression grew concern as she was ushering him to make himself comfortable. "Something you needed to say, Vanya?"

Ivan took a seat, the sofa under him groaning below his weight. "Katya...I, uhm...H-how do you get people to _want_ to stay with you?"

The Ukrainian took a long look at him, her deep blue pools almost tearing up. Oh how proud she was of her little (big) Vanya! Finally confronting his _'problem' _with _'making friends'! _"Well, Vanya," she searched carefully for her words, "you be good to them."

When she saw the confused expression of Ivan's face, she continued "You never...force somebody to be with you. Treat them how they would like to be."

"How do you know how they would like to be treated?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't think anybody enjoys being-" she stopped herself. "-made to do something that's unfair to them." The room was quiet for a moment more. "Ask them what makes them happy. Be warm to them." She radiated a smile that warmed across her younger brother's face as well.

"So I have to be warm. Is hard to do at my house, but I will learn, Katya. Thank you so much!", he moved up to give her sister a hug, who flinched, made a small nervous sound, but sunk into the big hug her brother gave. "Make good use of my advice, Vanya."

"I promise, Katya."

o~o~o~o~o

Another World Meeting coming up. This weak had at least another one scheduled as well. They tried to keep them once a month at least, but sometimes issues went unsolved and they were made to sit in the same seats for hours and listen, throwing in comments when it was called for.

Toris found herself sitting across from Switzerland, Poland to her right, and Estonia to her left. She's been avoiding Ivan's gaze the entire meeting, but things were getting increasingly uncomfortable. Feliks had warned for her to stay away from him, but she recalled how she had reacted to him walking up to her by pulling a knife out to him. She must have lost it! Or was it the right thing to do? _Was_ Ivan really going to harm her? Her attention was returned to China, who was speaking about the Pollution issue currently. She was also frightened that someone would finally realize that she was still with two X chromosomes. _Oh, hurry up and let me be male again already._

Feliks looked like he was drawing Pony limbs on his coin purse. She really wished he would take this more seriously. She suddenly glanced up at the sound of England whispering angrily at America from across the table. She sighed.

The meeting eventually came to a break and they were all released to stretch sore legs. She made her way out of the room, to the restrooms. It took her a moment of glancing between the signs "Men" and "Women" before walking into the men's facility.

Afterwards as she made her way out, her face shot pale as Ivan was towering right in front of her, about to walk in. "Ah- Toris! You do not belong in here?" He questioned.

"W-well...What makes you think I should go in the other one?" She whispered unintentionally hostile. "I'll only be like this for so long!" _I hope... _

He blinked down at her, as if remembering something, and asked, "What do you like, Toriya?"

"H-_huh?"_

"What do you like? Is simple question, yes?"

The Lithuanian's face scrunched in a way as she tried to work through his intentions. "I...like basketball...and fields..."

The Russian tilted his head, giving a smile. "Is that all?" Before Toris could answer, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her body went frigid.

"M-Mr. Russia, wh-what are you-!"

"This is warm, yes?"

"Ah?" Her eyes fell to his hand. It _was_ warm today. "Y-yes. It is. It is very warm today, Mr. Russia." Maybe she'll just play along with the silly man's game.

His smile made her melt a little, a pink tint on each cheek. "Y-you do-don't have to hold on, Mr. Russia. I can find my way back to the meeting room."

Ivan's hand slide from hers reluctantly and he smiled bashfully. "My mistake."

"Don't think anything of it."

She stared...and he stared back. After seconds passed, Toris jolted slightly and turned away, scuffling back to the meeting room. "W-we're going to be late!"

Ivan smiled. She was so cute with that scared face she was making, even if it did make some of his courage flee him. He began his slow paced trek back to the meeting room as well, then spotted England and America down the hall, looking to be in a rather heated argument. Of course, listening in would quench some curiosity and provide a bit of entertainment to muse about as he stayed through the rest of the meeting, so he casually stepped into one of the unused doorways, leaning against the wall.

"-And I _told_ you it meant nothing!" England hissed.

"Then what did you mean! Poland told me something different!" The cocky American countered.

"I was-" Ivan could almost _hear _the redness in the Brit's face. "-you do shut up, you git!"

"Tha-that's definitely not what Poland said!"

There was a scuffle sound, and America laughed and pushed England back, Ivan saw as he turned his head to peek. This was getting exciting!

"Poland was just messing with you! I would never _ever_ like a git like you in the way you think! You self absorbed-"

"Haha! Look, England! Your eyebrows just twitched as if they were alive! Pfff-" The American really did have an no tact, the Russian thought.

England grumbled. "You GIT!" and he stormed off. America stared after him. "A-Arthur? Heeey! Well _I'm sorry _if _humor_ offends the English!" America shouted in a sarcastic pout.

The Russian twiddled his toes from inside his shoes and made his way back to the meeting room as the show seemed over. He heard France behind him, giggling. He caught what sounded like "old lovers' quarrel" if his French didn't fail his memory completely.

"Privyet Franciya~", the Russian greeted as they walked into the meeting room.

Francis gave a dazzling smile in return, nonchalant as he seemed to be musing on his own thoughts. As they walked back, Ivan was swallowing what he had heard and compared his feelings...so he really was in love with Lithuania, and maybe it became more painfully hard to ignore now that his Toris was...so soft. It was troubling. Love itself was troubling. It occurred to Ivan that Francis knew about love. Maybe he can ask for advice! Last time when he had asked for advice over the radio, it did not help so much, but now he was in person and knew who he was talking too, yes?

Suddenly, the thought made Ivan's heart uncomfortably fast and he hesitated too long. It was now or never so the Russian blurted it out "Franciya, how do you tell somebody you like them without them hating you?"

Francis stopped, turned his head slightly, and gave a grin. "You? _Romance!_? Well~ I never expected this from you, Russia!" He gave a hearty laugh with an underlying hint of fear. "Is it that strange?", asked the Russian. Ivan's smile must have been offending because the Frenchman froze and waved his hands rapidly. "Oh non non! I was...merely asking!" Another fear tinted laugh. "Who would someone like you possibly have feelings for?"

Ivan's figure became guarded. "You do not need to know."

Francis rubbed at his beard with his thumb and index finger, ignoring the few nations that were starting to gather in the room behind them. "Oh, mon Russie~" his eyes glinted and he produced a rose from somewhere Ivan to this day could not figure out. "You shower them in your love of course!" He held the rose to his face. "Let them see that _you_ are the one to fill their secret yearning for _love_!"

Ivan nearly struck out at Francis for how loudly he was announcing this. It was too personal for him to be shouting! "I will keep that in mind..." The Russian quickly shuffled back into his seat, eager to kill the feeling that he had just taken advice from the Frenchman. Said Frenchmen scooted off quite showingly to his own chair. The meeting was ready to continue.

And Ivan had to somehow shower his love to Toris...how was he going to do that?

* * *

_Ahhh. I'm sorry if the story is inconsistent. I pretty much make things up as I go. :3 (yeah, I need to hurry up and decide on a plot and ending.)_

_Don't you just love family moments between the Slavic Siblings? _


	4. Vibrant Lies

The meeting had finally come to an end with nothing being solved, as usual. People scattered along back to where they came from and he would have to go home back to his empty mansion. No. He has to figure something out quickly while he had the chance. He knew advice from France was questionable, but Ivan was no idiot. He knew to 'shower' someone in love was not so pour water on them. No. It was to pour your heart out to them rather than hiding it from others. (aside from those times when the pesky thing comes out) He supposed the Frenchman had to know _something_ if he were such a renown romantic, but the thought of showing such deep feelings to anyone made him anxious.

He spotted Toris on his way again. His eyes locked on and he moved towards her as she fumbled some paperwork into her suitcase. What a little busybody his Toris was.

"Toriya, I-" He paused when she jumped and spun around to meet him, eyes wide with what Ivan guessed was surprise. "Will you be coming to my house again ever?"

To this, her mouth moved with no words coming out until he finally caught a "wh-why do you ask?"

"I want you to visit again. Will you?" He was smiling so expectantly down at her she felt she had to think up an answer quick. Feliks had warned her to stay away from him. She had to remember her friend's advice. "I'm sorry but I'm..."

Ivan's smile masked over. "Do you not want to visit again? I enjoyed the last time." Somehow Toris doubted the Russian had truly enjoyed that, but his words seemed quite sincere to her ears. The debut in her head between Feliks's voice and her 'helpful' voice twisted and tossled. "I..."

His eyes were burning into her. They were _burning! _"Okay. I might stop by for a short visit. J-just a short one."

The Russian was beaming. Oh how he must have time before hand to prepare for his Toris's visit!

o~o~o~o~o

Once again there was another long trek to the Russian's overly large house. She didn't expect anything to change since the last time she had visited. She thought sadly back on how she had to leave without telling Feliks exactly where she had been going. It wasn't lying but the fact that she was doing what he advised her not to without even informing him sure felt like it. All she could really blame was herself for being such a pushover.

She stepped onto the tidy doorstep and knocked quietly, only this time, she heard a voice appear and call out "It is unlocked!"

Finding this a tad more off than usual, she opened the door slowly and got a look inside. If this wasn't a surprise to the Lithuanian, nothing was. Flowers were set on nearly every surface that could hold them. In a very shaky state, she stepped inside as suffocatingly large bunches of the flowers popped out in multiple colors in all directions. It almost made her dizzy. They were fake, she realized as she observed a lovely flowerlike-fabric near her face. Then she noticed that the couch had a cover on it; A red and pink patterned quilt. Before her mind could even compute some sort of explanation for this, she heard a sound behind her and turned to see Ivan. Only what she saw topped off the unusual situation. He was in a suit. Not the kind he would wear to meetings or any of his old war uniforms. This looked like some old tuxedo he found in his wardrobe that had spent forever unused. It also looked as if the Russian had put more of an effort in combing down his hair. Toris felt her stomach twist in knots.

"Sir...w-what is this about?"

"Sit, Toris"

"B-but wha-?"

**"Sit!"** At that snappy order, Toris dropped immediately onto the couch and the Russian's forceful tone became feathery again. "Toriya, I made sure to make preparations. How are they?"

"Well..." She glanced to the side at one of the cloth flowers that seemed to be 'staring' directly at her and gave a weak smile. "It's nice...but will you answer me _why_ your house looks like this, Sir?" The Russian gave a sheepish smile, working out his answer. "I can tell Toriya something, yes?" To this, Toris felt her insides lurch with questions as to what that might be. _Oh please not something creepy._

Ivan took a seat beside the jumpy Lithuanian and fumbled with something in his pocket. Toris peeked over, curiosity above the fear. The Russian's large hand pulled out, gripping something. As his attention turned back to her, she flinched and his smile grew larger. "This is for you, Toriya." As he spoke, he grabbed her hand, failing at being gentle _but bless his soul he was trying _and placing something cool and green on her palm.

She gasped, looked closer at it, seeing its deep lush-green color pooling, crystal-like. It seemed to be just a jewel, but she had to admit it was lovely.

"It's..."

"Do you like it? I found it with many of my old things and it made me think of your eyes." Toris stared at the Russian, face blooming pink.

"It's lovely, but..."

"W-well, If you do not like it I would like you to have it anyway." As Ivan spoke his smile only beamed brighter, along with his color. The panicked Lithuanian inspected the jewel longer, then looked up to find Ivan still staring at her. _I wish he would stop. He won't stop staring!_

"Thank you for this Mr. Russia...I..don't know what to say. Wh-what is it for?"

His feet scuffled the wooden floor and he fidgeted. "Toriya is mine now, yes?"

"..."

The room froze. Toris did not realize she was staring but obviously there was a look of panic all over her face as the Russian's smile became hesitant and persisted on. "Toris _is _mine now?"

Before she registered how fast her heart was beating, she stood up. "I-I-I-" Ivan's gaze was penetrating hers. Swirls of violet lightning and too many intensities to name. A hand grabbed her wrist in a tight begging hold and nearly pulled her back down. Toris shuddered and tried to yank her arm away which only triggered her being pulled down, a puff of air knocked from her. "M-Mr. Russia, let go!"

"I thought I showered Toriya with my love...why is this not working? Why won't you be mine?" His desperate voice begged as his face lined eye to eye with the other's widened green lights. Suddenly everything were happening too fast. She struggled again, then froze when the words finally hit. 'love?'

She felt her heart pumping blood throughout her body. Ice was trickling up her skin, then burning fire. The stubborn hold on her hand only released slightly. "You will not be mine, Toris? You will not?"

"Please, Mr. Russia...", nearly every fiber was begging for her to run, to get away before this crazed man would never let her taste her freedom again, but there were those few strands holding her back. Making her legs lock and her eyes do nothing but stare at the other. Another gasp for air as he let go. Toris nearly flew up to her feet and bolted out the door. Oh, she wanted to. She desired to. But oddly to both her and the Russian, she sat still.

"...I won't be owned by anyone again."

"..." Ivan's gaze fell, a dark brooding bubbling in his stomach that finally sparking a black out in his brain. "You're going to stay here. You have to." His Toris had not run, but she still would not be his. He was such a fool! I giant fool to even hope he could ever have his Toris living with him happily. He just had to get his Lithuania to stay! He would not give up on-

His thought process was cut off as he realized she was on her feet and nearly tripped on her way to the door. Ivan was on his legs and sprinted up behind, reaching and latching onto her sweater.

"Toris!"

"Let go! I'm _not_ yours! I won't ever be_ yours_!" She struggled and the Russian pulled her close. He could feel his heart breaking. "You won't be mine, Toris..." The Russian developed a forced, pained smile, refusing to release.

"I won't!" she shouted, a ragid sob accidentally slipping from her. _"I won't!"_

Her throat tightened with held back tears. _I'm such an idiot! Stop listening to the voice and do what's best for __**yourself**__ for once! _ The Lithuanian refused to belong to this man, but too late she realized that something within her already does.

The Russian, both shocked and confused, held her to him tight. He was going to keep his Toris close as long as he could before she would leave him. "Why are you leaving me again?"

The words carried too much for her. She slowly stopped fighting to get out of his grip, only standing there trapped.

The clouding in Ivan's mind slowly dissipated and his expression saddened. He released her and she stood silently, face hidden from him. Any moment now, there was no telling what the Lithuanian would do, but it would not be long before she left. Like he swallowed his vodka, he had swallowed his feelings of longing. But today he had messed up. Royally. He had lost his internal battle and tried to give his feelings, which resulted in the other resisting him. _He should have known taking France's advice would make things worse_. The flowers surrounded him with vibrant colors. Vibrant lies. It was not like they were even real. Maybe they reflected how love was. Never to bloom. Just to be crafted for a beauty until you would view them up close.

Suddenly he heard a sound at the door and his eyes snapped up to see Toris walking out, but she held the door open and turned back, looking back at the Russian with confusion blazing in her eyes.

"…Do I scare you that much?" he felt himself ask.

She was silent a moment. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what would happen…You've put me through enough and I'm done being frightened of someone like you." There was a dark undertone in that last sentence, Ivan noted.

The Russian's eyes caught a green glint on the floor and he leaned over and lifted a jewel. He looked back up and met Toris's similar eyes. "You dropped this." He held his hand out to return it to who he believed it should truly belong to. Toris looked down at the jewel in his palm and hesitantly reached for it. Their hands touched, warmth meeting cold, long fingers curling slightly against the smaller hand as the smaller carefully grabbed the jewel. For an instant, their eyes met and the fingers curled tighter together, just slightly. Toris against her rational judgment leaned closer until Ivan felt her breath on his cheeks. He squeezed that hand and the hand in return only gave a small tug with no further effort to escape.

"Toris?" The violet eyes searched for answers, but all he got next in the Lithuanian's green glow was soon invisible behind closed eyelids and he felt warm lips touch lightly on the tips of his own. His breath hitched in his lungs and his face swelled with too many emotions all at once. Their fingers intertwined and Toris pulled back, just enough so that they could observe the other's gazes. Ivan's eyes looked wide and confused, a new light barely gleaming through those clouded irises.

Forest eyes then flicked downward. "I'm an idiot..."

Ivan's long legs shook under him, breath coming short. "You're trying to trick me...?"

She looked back up at him and gave a weak smile. "Ne...I'm trying to trick myself." The Russian merely cocked his head in response, fighting a hunger building to capture those slightly parted lips. _The smile alone looked so soft and so gentle...like a Mother's but to be all yours..._

"I don't understand. Are you saying you are trying to tell yourself to pretend to care?"

"No." She turned back to the door and was moving out of it in a hurry. He never got to hear her answer, but he still felt the feeling of her lips over his own. He put his hand over the sweet spot, staring at the door as if it were the beholder of answers.

* * *

_Ahhh...I have a feeling neither of these two know what they're doing :D Especially you Toris! What were you thinking giving that Russian ideas like that!_

_Erm. Anyways~ Thanks a lot for the feedback and all :3 The story's not over yet..._


	5. A Monster

She stepped slowly back home. Her stomach was aching of course. Why wouldn't it be if you just went against your best friend's word _and_ your own and not only went to see the man that had tortured you and your loved ones for years but also _kissed_ them! Toris sighed deeply, examining the jewel that gleamed in her palm. _He truly was just a childish lonely man once you saw beneath the shell he put to protect himself from the harshness of the world. _

"No. He's a twisted man who only finds pleasure in hurting others..." she reminded herself. She was going to end up at his mercy all over again at this rate.

the number of the full bloom trees she was passing was increasing; she was almost home. A small smile crossed her expression as she played back her memories. There was something strangely endearing about it all. Suddenly a voice ahead snapped her from her daydreams. "Like, you visited him again, didn't you?" accused the Polish man before her. A small gasp escaped her. "Feliks!"

"Why are you smiling? I could totally see that look on your face! It's like...totally _not_ funny!"

A small twinge in Toris's gut made her hesitate. No! She had the _'I did what Feliks told me not to do_' look, didn't she? "I'm sorry Feliks. But...but this isn't what it looks like! He didn't do _anything_ like that!" There was a pleading mixed in her voice. "In fact, he hasn't tried anything violent in-"

"Like, that guy's gonna get you when you trust him most, Liet! You think I've never met him? Did you, like, forget what that Drunken _Monster_ put me through? Put _us _through!"

The brunette's eyes darted to the ground, biting her lip. "Yes. Of course I do." The Lithuanian had many reminders all over her back. Feliks's olive eyes bore into her, then he scoffed. "I can't believe you, Liet. Totally stupid of you. I thought you at least knew to stay away from that guy, even if you are, like, always a goody-goody." He grumbled something that sounded to Toris like 'being a girl made his brain less functional'. That was when Toris took a deep intake of breath. "What if he really has changed, Feliks? What if he's really not as bad as people see him?"

Feliks only tossed his head to the side. "As if. The creep doesn't just act all nice for nothing. He _wants_ something!"

The internal war in Toris was ragging with more fire than ever. Of course he's changed! He's a more gentle man than he's given credit for! The shouts from Feliks's voice in her head repeated that Ivan would never change. He could easily be taking advantage. The thought made her face flush with aggravation and shame. "Ne..."

Feliks focused on her again, eyes widening. "Like, Liet?" There was a terrified look in his face all of a sudden and Toris wondered how much Feliks actually worried for her.

"Liet! Don't tell me-!"

"Feliks...is there something wrong with me? How...would Russia really do this?" Feliks stepped closer, still a slight amount shorter than his now female friend, but closer to eye level. His face slowly drained from shock to anger once he was feet from the brunette.

"_You're_ the one that's changed!" Toris was stung by the accusing tone in her childhood companions voice.

She bit her lip, looking down. "I'm still the same person, aren't I?"

"Totally not. Not around _him_. You should have done what I said and_ stayed away_! What happened to when you actually did what I said!"

Toris felt something snap. "The only thing that's changed is what _you_ did to my body! And how often do you give me the chance to decide what's right for me?"

"You're, like, totally hopeless without me!"

"And so you've seized Vilnius and take away my culture in favor of your own! How does that make him much different from _you_!" Toris immediately gasped, regretting every word of that. Something painful flashed across Feliks's eyes. That was something they had tried to put behind them.

"For one, I like, never hurt you the way he has." He then stomped his foot. "If you're not gonna listen to me, fine! I'm not letting that Ruskie hurt you, Liet, even if you are all, like, stupid in the head with him!" The blonde's expression grew a new spark. A determination to save his friend. And something else she could not quite put her finger on. The blond stormed off once again, Toris feeling the pain build up.

o~o~o~o~o

Feliks sat alone in his home. The Russian was taking his Liet. Feliks clenched his fists around the bracelet strings he was tying to take his mind off of how unfair life was being. He was going to prove to Liet that he _did_ care! He was going to prove to Liet that he was better off without the Ruskie! He was going to prove that _he was much better for Liet than that abusive drunk!_ Liet was _not _going to be hurt again, and stop this before something more aweful resulted from Toris's crazy new mind set.

As Poland rose from his empty chair, face darkened with a new ambition, he pulled out his pastel gel pen and a piece of paper, planning something to save his Liet once and for all!

o~o~o~o~o

"T-Toris! Wh-what on Earth-!" A small shaking nation with blonde curls stared disbelieving at the Lithuanian before him. Toris had been gardening while Latvia, Raivis, had come for a surprise visit to his _what he would like to call _'brother'. Sadly, there was no chance for Toris to prepare for his arrival.

The brunette brushed dirt from her gloves and turned to look back at the shaking Latvian, smiling uneasily. "S-something wrong, Raivis?" The Latvian raised his hand and pointed. "Y-y-you're..."

A heavy sigh. "I know...Feliks somehow managed to change me...Don't tell the others, alright? The other Nations would make a big fuss if they found out I was like this." Raivis only stared, now he wondered if he could somehow convince Toris to be his _'sister' _now as the 'brother' plan had failed. _Was having a family really too much to ask?_

Just as Raivis opened his mouth to stutter out a reply, Eduard rounded the end of the house to the garden, trailing Raivis. "Good morning to you-" he blinked, adjusted his glasses, then cleared his throat. "So, Toris, I couldn't help but, uhm...wonder what you were talking about." Why did Toris get the feeling she was being checked out?

"It's a long story Eduard." She said, fidgeting and turning to the side so her backside was not a wide viewing target. "Just promise not to tell anyone! Feliks did something with England's magic and-"

"T-T-Toris i-is a girl!" Raivis blurted out suddenly. The other two fell into a face-palm-worthy silence. "Indeed he…or rather, _she_ is, Raivis." The Estonian piped up, keeping his composure by standing straighter and pressing his glasses in place once again. "Are you going to be changing back soon?"

"T-to be honest I was hoping to ask Feliks that but..." She trailed off, not wanting to talk about Feliks. Their fight the day before was still sore on her.

"Whatever the case, you've managed to pull off looking normal in meetings, it seems." Eduard said as he nodded to himself.

"Maybe because people don't pay too much attention." Toris added with a sheepish tone.

"O-or maybe because you always kinda looked like a girl." Raivis stated, which resulted in Eduard flinching and nudging the small nation as Toris's expression became a lot more tense. "Ah-I mean- Y-you look pretty as a girl, Toris!" Raivis said with a sunshine smile.

Eduard seemed to silently agree with more mature thoughts on his mind as he observed his so-called-sister, a blush almost visible. "..."

Feeling the atmosphere a lot less comfortable, Toris rose and pulled her gloves off. "As long as you keep it a secret. Is there something you came for?"

"Not exactly...There's another meeting scheduled on Tuesday, though. Be sure to be prepared for that." Eduard said. The oldest groaned. _As if sitting through another long meeting will help..._ But then Eduard hesitated before adding. "And we were wondering about Feliks..." Suddenly, Toris flashed her smile at the other Baltics as Feliks was mentioned. "Things will be fine. Don't worry about him." She wished she could believe herself.

"We were just noticing strange behavior." Eduard put in unsurely, then dismissed the thought. "Good, we'll see you ther- " Suddenly Eduard noticed Toris's gaping expression fixed on something behind him and turned to see a shivering Raivis being dragged off by a small clan of deer.

"LATVIAAAAAAAA!"

o~o~o~o~o

_'Too many meetings too close to each other' _Toris murmured darkly as she entered the building. They were holding it in Germany today.

She passed by door after door, repeating the room number they were supposed to meet in, looking for the match. She caught a glimpse of China and Taiwan having some interesting argument in one room she passed, something about how 'inappropriate Taiwan was being for a young lady'. Toris chuckled. A few rooms down she saw Ivan, that sight enough made her heart stop for an instant. She ducked away behind the wall, then after realizing she was not noticed, peeked in carefully.

He was staring at a paper in his hands, expression going from blank to questionable. He murmured something in a Russian Toris could not catch and made to leave the room. Toris's heart lurched and she jumped away from the door, walking speedily down the hall to put the act on that she had just been passing and nothing more. Ivan spotted her as he emerged and grew a wide smile, bursting with something the Lithuanian could not name.

"H-hello Mr. Russia." As soon as Toris spoke, Ivan's smile left his eyes and he tucked the note away in his suitcase. This was odd. "Is something wrong?"

The Russian shook his worried head and passed Toris down the hall, pace sped up. _Wait, Ivan's avoiding me?_

They eventually found the meeting room, separately. Feliks was there before them along with a few other nations. The Blonde was facing the opposite side, but Toris noticed him glance over and turn away again. Toris sighed and set her things down somewhere along the other side of the room. Ivan actually sat closer to Feliks than Toris had; just one chair apart from each other. _That's not a good sign. _Nobody but a face that resembled America's in between them. What was his name again?

The clock ticked on and Toris was yawned. Only thirty minutes into it. This recent series of meetings were taking a toll. She kept glancing uneasily over at Feliks and Ivan, Feliks keeping his attention to a piece of paper he was writing _or doodling_ on, while the larger of the two only smiled as pleasantly as an old woman chiding children into a hot stove. Once the meeting called for a break, Feliks was among the first to leave and a minute after, Ivan stood and left out the same door.

Green eyes watched the door anxiously, praying they were not going to be seeing each other. Ivan's suitcase suddenly became apparent in her side vision. No, Toris was not one to go snooping! 'Well, it's important. It might explain some of the recent events!' Toris was telling herself as she slipped open the suitcase and carefully slide out the sheet she recognized from before. Her eyes slowly grew wide as she read over it, recognizing that handwriting anywhere.

"_I know what you're doing. If you threaten, touch, or even talk to Toris one more time, not only will your capital become Warsaw but you're sisters will be my foot-minions."_

Her need to bury her face in her hand was quickly replaced by fear. What was Ivan going to do to Feliks for doing something like this!

She practically threw the note back into Ivan's suitcase and was out the door before the quiet voice beside her could ask what was wrong.

* * *

_So I finally thought of the plot when I was on the 6th or 7th chapter. =v=; Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, thanks a ton for all the reviews and such~ I wasn't sure how this story was gonna turn out but here we are._

_And, ohey, Matthew was snuck in there ever-so-briefly :3_


	6. Heartless

The halls stretched long and empty, cleared of humans who worked in the area to make room for the Nations to have their meeting without mortal involvement. Blazing violet eyes scanned for his **precious little Poland, **positive he saw his overly pampered blond head disappear behind one of the walls.

"Like, I know you're following me, Ruskie!", said that achingly familiar voice from behind him. He turned slowly, wearing a wide smile. "Oh, looks like you found me~" sang the Russian with a friendly tone which was far from so. Feliks stared oppositingly into the larger man's eyes. "You, like, totally are going to do what I say unless you want your family with me, got it!"

"And what would provoke such things out of you, little Pol'sha?"

"You totally know! You leave my Liet alone! He, like, won't get that stupid look off his face!"

"And what look is that?" The Russian's smile persisted despite his hand clenching and wishing he had a blunt object to accompany it.

"You know what look! You probably scared her so much she can't make any other face, is that it? Are you cutting her up until she makes that face!"

Ivan visibly tensed, his smile shading over as his teeth began to gleam through his grin. "And you assume such things. Do you need me to test you, Poland?" There was a flash of movement and before Feliks had registered his neck was being gripping by a large hand. "I'm sure you can make a really nice face if I tried it on you, yes~?"

"Russia, put him down!" snapped a gasping voice from down the hall. Both pairs of eyes glanced over to a breathless Lithuanian, hair ruffled from speeding through the halls to find them. Ivan released Feliks, who stumbled onto the floor like luggage. He hissed Polish curses at the Russian who pretended he did not hear.

"Toris, you-", and suddenly the memory of the threatening note mixed with the expression on Toris's usually kind face shut the Russian up.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She rushed over, hiding her panic behind rage. Feliks sat up and glared up at Ivan, who only stared at the Lithuanian. He then pushed himself from the ground and dodged away from the towering man. "Serves you right, Ruskie!", he spat. But Feliks's eyes widened with disbelief when he stood protectively over to Toris and Toris reacted by stepping away from him.

"Liet!" yowled the Polish man. Forest greens only connected with olive greens before turning downward shamefully. "You're trying to antagonize him, Feliks."

"Antagonize him! I'm trying to keep him from _you_!"

"I went to him on my own, Feliks." retorted Toris, trying to keep her breath even. She was being pushed to the edge now, almost tempted to call Feliks out on how he would always try to decide things for the Lithuanian. _How everyone would always undermine her..._

Ivan's looming presence was forgotten for only a split second, as he stared between the two, smiling expression bordering confusion and an unnamed hurt.

"He's _totally_ brainwashed you, Pshh-" Feliks shot around to the Russian and growled. "You're, like, so going to pay for this! I promised Toris I wouldn't let you hurt him again!"

There was a synchronization of breathes hitching as eyes met. "Oh don't worry. I'll hurt Toris nice for you, if you like." The Russian teased darkly; mockingly. A twinge of disgust twirled in Toris's gut as she roughly grabbed Ivan's wrist and yanked him towards the hall. Ivan did not expect the forcefulness from his sweet little Toris and hesitated before following. The way Feliks's jaw dropped almost made up for how angry he was at the blasted Pol.

Ivan was pushed into an empty room and Toris immediately swung away from him, face red from what Ivan assumed was frustration. "You better not try to hurt him!"

Ivan blinked. "He had done something bad, Toris. I could not help it. He did something very bad."

"I-I don't- Just don't hurt him, emotionally or physically! P-please?"

A childish smile began to peek on the Russian's pale face, sensing Toris's usual timid nature returning once the anger was subsiding. "Why are you so unhappy, Toriya?"

She grew that cute expression she got whenever she was nervous about something. "I cannot believe you talked back to Poland like that...are you actually angry at him?" he continued when she did not respond.

She stared at the ground. "He's done things I'm not happy about. I think you know, too...don't you?"

"...He doesn't want me around my Toriya." He put simply.

"I...", she spoke up, then decided not to reveal she peeked through Ivan's documents. "He thinks you're trying to hurt me." She shifted her weight as if anticipated being slapped, but Ivan only frowned.

"But I have been good, yes? Toriya was not hurt. I do not want her to be."

It was silence as both of them waited, or hoped the other would respond. Neither of them did so both of them spoke at the same time, then silenced when they realized the other was speaking. "..." Finally Ivan spoke up in a light tone. "Toris...why did you kiss me?" Her face went a deeper shade of red and Ivan smiled at that, despite how curious he was for an answer.

"Does Toris want to be extra friendly to me so that she may trick me?"

"W-wait, what? Why is that the first thing you think?"

The other played with his scarf, his unsure smile etched in his face. "...I could not be sure of Toris's intentions..."

The brunette gave a shudder, recalling what had happened the last time they encountered each other. "R-Russia...y-you said you were showing me...your 'love'?"

The Russian blushed a bright pink. "I did not mean to scare Toris. I had only hoped she would accept. France gave me the idea, you see. It was silly idea, I know."

Toris observed the other, brows furrowing with a new thought blowing in her mind. One that she was almost afraid to think of. Of course the crazed man had questionable desires for friendship and having everybody gathered in his home but this...Was Ivan _in love_ with her?

"Ivan..."

The Russian's eyes blinked wide open at the sound of his first name being spoken by that sweet voice. He looked up, the same surprised expression met his.

"Th-the meeting must be continuing. We should get going, Mr. Russia!" She announced shakily and turned for the door, but not before a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, his other hand gripping at the back of her head and forcing it in his direction. "Say it again?" his feathered voice whispered.

"Wh-what? Your-", she moved uncomfortably in the other's hold. "I-I meant 'Russia'. Please, they're going to start without us, sir..." She fought for an excuse to cover her slip. A soft longing, _hopeful _look glazed over his violet eyes.

"I want to know why, Toriya."

"Why_ what_, Sir?", she gasped quietly, no longer able to keep even an uneasy smile.

His eyes darted from hers for a second, then focused again on something in her, trying to read her. Before any verbal response could make its way out, the hand gripping the back of her head firmed and her lips were suddenly enclosed in another pair; the breath stolen right from her mouth.

"Mn-!", she shuddered and writhed a bit before the feeling of his ice lips against hers suddenly became the most necessary feeling in the world. She closed her eyes and lost herself in it as his grip on her hair became more gentle and he stroked through the chocolate brown locks. When they parted, the two only stared into each others eyes, and at that moment it was as if they shared the same thoughts. _I just might be crazy enough to..._

"The meeting..."

"Don't go...", the Russian breathed out, begging. The Lithuanian merely smiled uneasily, but hesitantly placed another kiss against those lips again. Ivan gave a smile and kissed back. Hearts fluttered in chests and the two of them stayed together like that, the rest of the world nonexistent. Toris's arms found their way snugly around the other's waist. Ivan cupped her face in one hand and pressed his nose against hers. Green eyes closed and they both smiled. "Toriya is mine." stated the voice that carried ecstasy.

"Ne."

"But you let me kiss you..."

She pulled back a few inches, frowning. "My country is independent."

"Can't _you_ be mine? Not Lithuania_...you_?" Her chin was grabbed and forced back up to his expectant gaze.

"How about...the two of us just be 'us' for a while...and then we'll see." She supposed maybe giving _herself _over rather than her country might not be so bad. Well, she already must have been crazy for kissing this child of a man from the start. But Ivan had taken even words as vague as that as a great pleasure in his ears as his smile glowed.

"I love you...". In whispered Russian.

Her insides gave another jump as she could only stare at him. Almost immediately the hands resting on her hips pulled her against him again. Her head pressed into his chest. Just as that, the two of them stayed. It was amazing how much less cruel the world seemed when you were lost in a precious other's arms like this.

He made a happily needy sound and buried his face into her shoulder. She could easily hear his speeded heartbeat now with the world around them so still and distant.

Of course he had a heart.

* * *

_I have a cheesy writing style. This whole story is/will be/ has been cheesy :3 I guess I like cheese in certain cases, though._

_And now that I'm basically done with the story besides picky edits I keep doing, this should be updated faster~ *flail*_


	7. Submitting

Toris had not spoken with Feliks in the past week since the meeting. It was not as if she could bring her mind away from the Russian for too long. The week before when they had shared something neither of them suspected the other to have had left her dazed. She even found herself trying to remember exactly what he tasted like. Of course, she recalled, when they were embracing each other that day, they had to come apart once they realized that the entire meeting had ended and voices down the hall broke them apart. The two of them had scattered apart and to their homes before anyone could suspect anything of them. A squirming feeling haunted her everytime she thought back on it, but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant.

The brunette hummed while doing some cleaning around the house. It's been very quiet the past week; no Feliks over, not too many business calls... _I wonder if Ivan will ever stop by..._

She mentally slapped herself for thinking of him so fondly. It wasn't as if she didn't...it just felt strange. It made her feel as if she had some sort of disease. Spending so long on the verge of hating the man as he had done so many things. So many horrible things with that twisted smile on his face. It was just wrong. And yet everything about him was so...fascinating. Toris had to wonder if being a woman really had anything to do with it or if it had just brought their feelings forward more rapidly. Whether that was the reason or not, she still was annoyed with being like this for so long. A joke is a joke, Feliks, but I want my normal body back!

She sighed heavily and leaned back onto a kitchen chair. Who was to say nations had actual genders anyway? Sure they had a body structure of male or female, but weren't they all embodiments of land and people under a set of laws? Maybe the only thing in Toris that had changed at all had been his body, but their souls were neither male nor female. As long as their population would have at least one woman or one man, a nation could never be just one being. _Maybe becoming a woman had nothing to do with it. Maybe I'd loved Ivan for a long time and never realized..._ The chain of thought was interrupted suddenly when she lost her balance and tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"...silly clutz" she murmured at herself as she climbed off the floor, rubbing her sore backside and lifting the chair back into its legs with her foot. When she straightened out, she winced at the pain that shot up her spine. Well, today was just going to be one of those days.

Just as she picked her washing cloth back up, she heard a knock on the door. Eduard did say he wanted to stop by to discuss recent economic changes earlier in the weak, and more than likely Raivis would be tagging along. She should have remembered to bake something for them! As she made her way to the door, she winced at the back pains. Putting on the smile the Lithuanian was remembered for, she opened up and nearly fell back over again at the towering grin that she found.

Ivan stood sheepishly at the doorway, dressed quite casually. 'Expecting to be let in', she assumed, so she stepped aside for him. "Hello, Mr. Russia."

He turned to look at her with a rarely seen glimmer in his eyes. "Toriya, you were cleaning?"

She looked down at the apron she had over her around-the-house garbs. "Why, yes. I was."

He responded with a bright smile, then faced the ground rubbing two thumbs together. "I wanted to visit before but was a little busy."

_Well, he was not lying, was he?_ The Russian pondered this. He hadn't been so busy that he could not stop by, but he was nervous that trying to hard to be with his Toris would backfire in having Toris avoiding him all over again. When he noticed the brunette just staring at him, he fished out the world wide conversation tool. "How are you?"

The Lithuanian looked taken aback. "Ah, very well? You?"

Somehow, in the Russian's head, this response is an invitation to smother the Lithuanian and she found her face buried in the breast of his coat. Arms squeezed tightly around her and the owner made a happy noise.

Toris hissed as the pain up her back exploded with the force of his arms. The Russian only cooed in his ecstatic high of holding his precious. "Something wrong, Toriya?

A nervous laugh followed by a pained grunt as she tried to push away from the vodka and winter-air scent. She cringed as it only succeeded in bringing more pain. "I-Ivan."

He only pulled back when his name was croaked out. "Toriya, you are hurting, yes?"

"How did you guess?" It was hard to hide the sarcasm in that, sadly. More composed, "I'm fine, Mr. Russia."

He tilted his head, expression hard to read. "Why are you hurting?" She tried to brush off the question, along with the fact that his pale bangs fell over his eyes in a way that looked almost ridiculous on someone she had found intimidating.

"Fell and hurt my back earlier. Nothing serious" she said when he continued staring persistently for an answer.

Ivan smiled and continued insisting she would lay down or get some warm damp cloth to put on it, but Toris would much rather get to baking the rye bread she was donning on then let the Russian go a step over her. It was a long built habit of trying not to show too much weakness around anyone; especially _him_. Habits were hard to break after all, and she had to admit, despite the turn of events, she might always hold a splinter of fear as long as her scars remained embedded in flesh and mind.

She wobbled as steadily as she could muster back to the kitchen. The afternoon sun shone onto the walls, leaving a homier look about it. "So, did you want something?" she asked warmly as clanks and ruffled sounds came from the kitchen as Toris found materials to cook with.

"I wanted to see you." he smiled.

_I wanted to see you, too..._ "Oh."

He pattered into the kitchen soon after and stood at the doorway, admiring his cute little Toris bustle about with cooking, just like once upon a time in a large mansion only this time, he was a guest. He wondered how much Toris still felt of the last time they had seen each other. She had actually kissed him. It still made his heart burn with passionate warmth just to recall. He had had to keep himself from tearing up in front of her, in fact. After centuries of living the way he did, having his precious love him back was almost like having one of those dreams you never want to wake up from. But he wasn't dreaming, was he? As if to test whether he was dreaming or in some vodka induced fantasy or not...

"Does Toriya love me?" He inquired in a featherlike voice.

She froze in place, silent. He felt his heart pace quicken uneasily. "I w-wouldn't have spent that meeting with you b-before if I hadn't..."she said, glad her head was turned and he could not see her blushing.

"Why?"

"Well, because...", her arms, which were kneading dough, began making uncomfortable shakes as she groped through her mind clumsily. She must have been silent too long, she realized with dread as she heard something move behind her and a hand clamp roughly over her shoulder. Closing her eyes, bracing herself, the fingers curled and Ivan's whine broke her train of thought.

"I would be upset if Toriya was not really wanting to be with me~"

A shaky sigh escaped her and she turned around, looking up at the towering man who slowly retreated his hand from her. He was still expecting an answer, though, she could see in his eyes. "Because you..." her mouth closed and opened a few times. Why was it so hard to say this to him? What _did _she love about him?

His eyelids drooped ever slightly and his smiling expression was suddenly colder. "Ah. I understand." he said with a much more saturated tone of 'happiness' and turned, sweeping out the door with heavy footsteps.

So the Lithuanian was lying? Was this a game? Was this revenge for the years he kept her and her brothers at his mansion? Ivan did not find this funny! Perhaps she was trying to be nice, but this was a very cruel thing to do. You didn't pretend to be somebody's friend. _Because when they finally leave you, it hurts way too much..._

He passed the porch and tread through the garden. Ivan had shown Toris way too many of his heart's feelings and genuine smiles. This made it hurt so much more to be lied to than lied to by someone who you knew suspected horrible things of you. Before Toris, it seemed basically everybody had only feared him...Maybe he gave them reason to.

His steps slowed to a stop as the depressing thoughts hit harder. He took a deep breath, trying to reason that maybe he had overreacted. Garden greens surrounded him, a simple yet calming sight. Emotions truly did tend to be quite troublesome and the Russian. Smiling and starting again from square one was probably the best option. Being strong enough to have everybody grow to like you-

His head shot up and he heard a noise behind him. Not turning his head, he pretended to observe the garden, straightening his slumping shoulders.

"Mr. Russia?" That same cursed sweet voice.

When she was a mere two meters behind him, he turned his head, a large grin masked over his inner features. "Your garden is lovely, Toriya."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you." Then they were both silent.

"Mr. Russia. Ivan." she corrected. "You can be very fun to be around, and well... the way you smile and care for things...even if you have an odd way of doing so." _He's predictably unpredictable_, she added silently.

Ivan couldn't tell if the grin he was wearing was real or fake anymore. "Toris is telling me why she loves me?"

She gingerly touched his shoulder, cheeks burning pink. "Taip. Iva- look at me. There. I'm telling the truth. I-I..." Her colored face turned downward, no longer able to hold his gaze too long while speaking such a way to him.

"I love everything about Toriya." he said distantly, not seeming to react to the Lithuanian's failure to complete her statement.

She smiled, hair tousled over her lifted cheeks and eyes reflecting the garden greens behind her. Ivan gave a small chuckle and snuck his arms around her waist, leaving his face against her shoulder. _So maybe she would not admit it but as long as he could help it, Toris will be his. _She smoothed a hand through his fluffed blonde hair, fingers slipped through the milky curves. He made a small noise and lifted his face, nose practically pressing into hers. Slowly but surely their faces moved closer and the two shared a tender kiss.

"Let's go back inside." said Toris uneasily, finding this awkward from both being outside of walls and growing a desire to kiss him again. Ivan gave his answer by placing another firm kiss on her cheek.

"Ivan- N-ne-!" Lips trailed back to the warmer pair and pressed in. Toris made a muffled protest which was drowned out into a small moan. Her fingers wrapped back into the blonde's hair and she tilted her head, deepening it. Ivan's mouth dig eagerly yet gently against the Lithuanian's and she was beginning to fear losing her self control with how fast and heated her body was getting. Suddenly, they pulled apart for breath, Ivan's warmth blowing over her cheek as he stared at her. She was half thankful and half sullen that it ended.

His hands gripped tightly onto her shirt and he leaned in again, deciding this was too good to end so soon.

"I-Ivan!" Toris gasped before her mouth was engulfed more passionately. The Russian's hands released her shirt, sliding slowly up the curve of her back and to her face where he cupped each of her cheeks, holding the frantic Lithuanian's head in place. Having no choice or strength to resist, she kissed back, pressing forward against her former tormenter. They each felt a thousand songs would burst through them as they tasted each other, blending from two unsure beings into a heart-bound unit.

Just as she felt the man's mouth widen against hers, a sound suddenly brought the rest of the universe back around them.

"Mnh- Stop, Ivan, _stop_!" she whispered gruffly, pulling away. What caught her side vision just then struck her mute. Raivis and Eduard, from the walkway to the front door, stood there, staring at them. Raivis seemed to be shaking, watery eyes wide as golf balls. Eduard looked particularly pale, stiff beyond shaking. Both gazes were fixed wide on what Toris realized with horror was the two of them. This must be what being slammed in the face with a ton of bricks feels like.

Ivan's face acquired a rosy color. "Good Afternoon Estonia; Latvia~" He chirped despite the embarrassment radiating in his expression. Nobody spoke as the four shared the most stiffened silence in history.

Finally, Eduard regained a bit of color in his face and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon." Something died a little inside for those two as the guilty couple finally released each other as if just remembering.

Nobody spoke of the ordeal. They all went inside, ate rye bread, and avoided eye contact through forced conversation as Eduard made his discussion on recent economic changes brief. Toris couldn't help but realize how blank his expression looked as he spoke. The poor man must have shut down his emotions to prevent mental breakdown. Raivis was holding back tears and shaking enough to loosen the legs of the chair he sat on. Toris felt sick to her stomach from embarrassment and guilt. It must have felt like she was betraying them. Ivan only sat there silently and listened, not even daring to pester his little Raivis today. Nobody spoke of it.

The two younger of the Baltics had eventually left, forcing a cringed smile as they bid farewell. It was her and Ivan again.

"Toriya, are you...?"

"I think I should finish cleaning." she cut in gently. "S-see you another time." The Russian wanted to press questions as to what was going through her mind, but instead reflected back and nodded. He was out the door and Toris peeked out to catch his large frame turn out of sight. Toris sighed heavily and shuddered. What was worse? Finding that you're overly eager for romance with someone who made your life miserable countless times or having your brothers catch you shamelessly as so?

Toris went to finish her cleaning in pondering silence, ignoring the stomach pains_. _It was so difficult to explain her feelings for the Russian to him, just as much so for herself_...I hope he visits again soon, none the less._

_

* * *

_

_Gwah! Late updates! I'm such a lazy, forgetful bum! Anyways, hope you like and thanks a lot for the reviews and such. They are loved~ _

_(And hopefully Eduard and Raivis will be recovering from that mental trauma. Mwahaha )_


	8. Wrath

It was almost like a certain part of her was reborn. Things resumed, as always. Ivan visited briefly once later that week, in which they both talked. Just talked; about current events, recurring childhood memories, the simple ones. It was a strange experience to talk to him so casually. Almost as if they both saw the other as equals. Toris still wondered if Ivan saw himself above the others, though. A flitting feeling graced her chest. This must mean that the both of them really were something of a couple, then. Once upon a time this would be bizarre. And this still must be bizarre to the rest of the world.

She wrestled with a persistent stain on her shirt over the sink, then was startled by a noise at the door. Walking over, she jumped back with a start as it slammed open before she reached it and she met a gaze so acid soaked in hatred it sent a shiver inside her. "Miss Belarus? H-here to visit?" Oh, today must be a good day if Belarus has come to visit her. And did she come on her own free will? This was indeed amazing!

Out of habit, Toris didn't seem to realize this was bad.

Natalya's glare was only interrupted for a second as she realized this trash before her seemed to be more woman-like then she remembered.

"What did you do to my brother?" she snarled icily, form tensed up as if ready to jump at the Lithuanian with all the force in her surprisingly strong body.

"Do...?" her eyes widened with realization and she shook her head. "Ne! He's fine!" she forced a laugh from her throat, then was struck dead silent when something flashed by; a knife pinned in the ground right beside her hand.

The Belarusian stepped over, her steps delicate despite the powerful aura that was beginning to radiate fear into the Lithuanian. She supposed under other circumstances she would just be happy to see Belarus actually _approaching her for once! _Today however...

"I asked you what you did to my brother." Frozen air.

"Why are you concerned about this, Miss. Belarus? You know I wouldn't hurt him unreasonably like-" she was cut off by a sharp slap across the face.

"Sharing your disgusting saliva with him does not constitute as _nothing_" she spat. Toris put a hand over her reddened cheek, slowly standing to her feet, meeting the other face to face. Speechlessness stricken to her. Natalya confirmed the silence as proof enough, flinging a hand over Toris's neck and throwing her against the wall with a thud.

She screeched out an insult at the brunette as she squeezed at her neck. Toris felt both her neck and her heart compressing painfully, gasping for air. Frantic, the Lithuanian's hands flew up over Natalya's wrists, trying to pull the back. Unable to do anything but lighten the pressure slightly, she struggled against the strangling hands to no avail.

"D-didn't-" Toris huffed out. "'s...He isn't-" a sharp gasp. She pulled and pulled at the hands cutting off more air.

"Ivan is going to marry _me! _A sniveling thing like _you _should not be anywhere near him!" Even while rapidly approaching death, Toris could feel the pain under those cruel words and felt pity for the girl. Her gasping was slowing down and the room was beginning to fade into white.

"Wha-what...would he th-think...o-of h's s'ster...now...?" Toris wheezed out half consciously. Natalya's eyes widened for an instant before she kneed the brunet in the stomach. Toris's lungs heaved, trying to cough, then she leaned into the wall. She slide down it slowly, the room spinning around in her head. In the blur of her mind she saw Natalya with the sweet smile she would only show few people. Then she saw a flash of violet breaking through black, over a dark gleaming smile. Russia. And as the world kept spinning, everything became nothing.

Natalya's glare pierced into her; not unlike blue fire. She finally released Toris and stood back, watching the crumpling form before her with disgust. "My brother will find room to forgive me." she quietly tried to convince herself. She spun on her heal, pulled her knife from the ground and swiftly disappeared out the door.

o~o~o~o~o

Ivan was woken that morning by and angry pounding on his door. It was faint but in such a quiet house, enough to rouse one from slumber. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his coat. On his way downstairs, making adjustments to his fresh-out-of-bed appearance, he reached the door and opened it as the Polish blonde behind it nearly punched Ivan mid-door-pound.

"Why, good morning, Poland." The Russian sung delightfully.

Feliks only glared up at him with a fresh look in his eyes. Ivan tilted his head to the side and smiled curiously. "I suppose you are not coming to stay at my house?"

"Like, ew. I was more on the lines of, like, breaking that nose of yours." he growled, placing a firm grip on the door. Ivan was a bit fascinated by the surprise of an extra violent Poland at his house like this.

As Ivan didn't respond, Feliks tapped his foot impatiently and pulled the door wider open. "You _seduced _him!"

"Seduced? You mean my Toriya? What would ever give you that idea?" he teased innocently.

"Don't you give me that, Russia! I heard Latvia! He told Sealand who told England who told Spain who told the Italies who told-" Ivan sighed, getting slightly impatient. "-who told Germany who told Prussia who told me! You were kissing my Liet!" Feliks ended with a furious shout Ivan had not heard in many years.

Ivan's eyes blinked a few times, not sure how to react. Apparently, news has spread because certain nations could not keep their mouths shut, but at the same time, this meant that everybody knew Toris was his now, right? Maybe it was a bit embarrassing, but it was a message to the world that Toris belonged to him. Willingly.

"You depend on things you hear from such a long line of people, Poland. That is very misleading, yes?" he smiled and moved to shut the door on Feliks, but only had it budge as the Polish man had his hand planted hard on the door and holding it in place. Ivan's vision trailed up to Feliks's challenging look, a rarely seen fire in those normally lazy olive greens.

"Why, I would say you must be a bit upset over the fact that I had gotten close to your friend, yes?"

Feliks gave a look that would burn through brick. "Upset? _I'm disgusted_! Tell me what you did to Liet! Was it drugs? Vodka?"

"I have used no such thing recently, and perhaps you should be considering things more closely." Ivan knew the smaller man was smarter than he had let on. It was like a constant game between the two of them with who would fall into what trap. Mostly it had involved Feliks doing something to aggravate the unstable man and resulted in the Feliks having it worse off. Today, Ivan decided, he was going to prove a little something to Feliks; that his closest friend truly was _his _now.

As Ivan made his way to Toris's house, Feliks chased close behind, growling about how useless this was and that 'if you lay a filthy hand on my friend...'. When he walked in, he didn't exactly expect to find Toris laying against the wooden floor of her living room, or slumped down in such a manor that might have suggested she had fallen unconsciously. Feliks sauntered over first.

"Liet. Liet! Like, get up!" There was no response. The lazy look left Feliks's eyes and he gasped, leaning over the crumpled body, purposefully blocking Toris from Ivan's vision as the Russian came up behind.

Ivan only stared blankly as Feliks's voice developed more and more panic, as he tried more and more ways to wake the other up. How was he supposed to feel? Well, he would suppose he should not feel too happy about this. And he did feel a strange pain eating away in his stomach that spread up to his chest. No, he supposed he did not like this at all. He clenched his fists as he watched the Polish man listen for a heartbeat. Toris, are you alive? Please don't be dead... _Please don't be dead..._

o~o~o~o~o

_"You've really changed a lot." _

_No, I'm the same person. A nation is a nation. Male or female by body, they will always be a part both as their people, their blood, ran diverse inside of them._

The voice was echoing from somewhere. It sounded calm and cold. There was nothing in sight but what was passing her thoughts. Suddenly the voice echoed through again.

_"You love Belarus still?" _

_I can't say I'm looking at her the same way recently..._

_"You don't love her."_

_I never said that! _

_"You're changed. Your lustful tastes are moving to fit your new pallete that comes with your new self."_

_I told you I'm the same person! Nothing's changed!_

_"Do you really think you're in love with my brother? Trash like you?" _The voice had a face. Natalya's misty form solidified in the blackness. "_How dare you toy with him like that!"_

_I never said that! I-_

_"You think you love him because he's different to you. Do you know __why__ he's different to you? Because of what you see in the mirror! A pitiful two sided lie based on lust! That's what you call love! How dedicated are you to my brother?"_

_I'm happy when I see him. He's-_

_"He's got what you want. Has he ever told you he loved you?"_

_Yes._

_"Lies are simple you know. Has he ever shown any sort of interest in you before you even changed?"_

_You know he took me and my brothers into the house. He's tryed to make us stay._

_"But it was never romantic, was it. Have you ever told him you loved him?"_

The words hurt. She had never been able to truly tell Ivan she had loved him, had she? And it was true, the Russia from the longest time ago emotionally clung to him as a servant. Only a servant. These changes had not even began until after this. What if she really was changed. What if us nations were really so bound like this and she really only had started to feel this way because of being a woman?

What if Ivan would stop loving her when she changed back?

_"You make me sick. Even if he did love you, don't you see what would happen once you changed back? You'll be nothing again. Just another plaything of his."_

_No!_

The voice was slowly changing. Belarus was no longer there but Toris could still hear the echos throughout the pitch black surroundings.

_"Just a little make over and you're both making fools of yourselves. Had you really not considered this? That you __can't__ say you love Ivan because you __don't__. And that he only says he loves you because of what you are now?"_

The voice was achingly familiar despite how it spoke with such a taunting amusment. _"I must be stupider than I thought!"_ it laughed. _"How could I ever believe that the man who did this to me truly was capable of loving me for more than my body!" _And she imidiatly saw familiar images. A battered flesh, blood dripping through the torn fabric on its back. The figure turned and smiled, the same green eyes and brown hair that reached the neck reflected. She was staring at himself straight in the eyes. They were dull and the cheekbones putruding from his sickly face as it had been neglected under the Soviet rule.

_He's not incapable! He has a heart! He truly is trying to use it! _She was hearing herself shout to her own past.

"_No, _Lietuva, _you'll understand again when you're back as you should be. He will stop with his nice act and you won't have to worry about trying to pretend we love him anymore. We hate him! We despise what he's put us, our brothers and even our best friend through."_

_But I don't-_

_"Lying to yourself again."_

_He's not-!_

_"But he still is."_ His form straightened, the oozing gashes scarred over, and he was just as he looked before waking up as a woman. "_I don't want to watch myself get hurt anymore. Please end it before it's too late and you change back. End it before you become me again and realize that he doesn't truly value you and you don't truly love him. Listen to man makes you comfortable before he raises his whip! He's a monster, Lietuva, a monster!"_

The black was broken by a tint of light that was sowly swallowing the rest of it, turning into white. The self before her was gone as the black and a low humming was growing louder.

"I said don't touch him!"

Toris was imidiatly aware of hands gripping her arms.

"You're not going to keep Toriya away!"

"I, like, don't trust what you'll do to her, Ruskie!" she heard Poland shout as she was yanked back against the smaller blonde, on the floor of her living room. A small groan left her and was promptly held away to see Feliks and Ivan both peering at her.

"Liet! Like, don't ever scare me like that again!" Feliks called out, relieved sounding, to Toris's surprise. As much as her head hurt, it was refreshing to wake up to.

"Who did this to you?" Ivan asked, calm on the outside it seemed, though his anxiousness seeped through.

"It was nothing." she felt herself say. It would be so difficult to blame Natalya, even if it were truly her.

Feliks scoffed. "Belarus, most likely. She, like, totally blew a casket when she heard." and with that, Feliks glanced very darkly at Ivan.

"Please don't hold it against her." she said, though Ivan's eyes had widened.

"She shouldn't be doing this to you, Toriya! It's very unkind."

Maybe it was the nickname, but Feliks looked between the Brunet and blonde just now and stood up. "You know, I've like, had it with this! You and your psycho sister just leave Liet alone and stop trying to take advantage of her!"

Toris felt something tighten in her throat. There it was again. The nagging was starting to come through. What if this really was all set up because of the gender switch? A chill ran down her neck when she saw Ivan's gaze on her. No. Toris could feel it, her feelings for Natalya were dulled and faded. And whatever she was feeling for Ivan now was to dull and fade as well when manhood would return to her. It had to be. She looked away from Ivan, not able to take that gaze anymore. It would have to be soon before she would become male again that she would cut off these temporary feelings for the man before one of them might hurt the other.

When she looked back at Ivan, he was watching Feliks as he put his hands on his hips. "This like, isn't right" he said.

_No. It isn't. This was going to hurt either way but had to be done._

* * *

_I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Writing and plotting doesn't seem to be my thing...but I still had fun with it at least. ovo I'll answer questions if you have them but not if it involves giving away the ending!_

_The story's almost over, anyways, sorry the plot didn't get to develope into something very cool and action-y~ :3 (although those are fun!)_

_And once again, thanks a lot for the support, readers. It gives the warm fuzzies :3 _


	9. Love

Once again there was a world meeting. Toris felt about sick of them by now. They gathered in the room, sitting and waiting for it to begin which would hopefully be soon. She flinched as Ivan walked inside and looked over at Feliks who was sitting beside her. Her Polish friend was tensing up as well, she could tell.

The large man approached her, smiling as he did at most times. "Hello, Toriya" he greeted sweetly.

She gave a weak smile, remembering that she would have to tell him they could not be together like this for much longer. Get away from him before you get pulled in. You don't truly love him with all your heart! "Good day, Mr. Russia."

The way Feliks looked made her feel like she said something wrong. "Like, leave her alone or I'll have to, like, make your capital Warsaw or something!" he taunted playfully, but with anger boiling under.

"I can talk to her if I please, Poland" he stated lightly.

"It's okay, Feliks, please. Don't worry." Toris smiled.

"But Li-eeeet!" he moaned. "he's like, trying to seduce you again!"

Toris sputtered for a response, face red, but Ivan cut in faster. "Toriya, obviously you need to tell Poland here that you're _mine_ now."

Toris and Feliks both suddenly shifted in their chairs. "M-Mr. Russia, I'm-"

"That's it! I'm sick of this! Too much trouble, you idiots! Stop acting like you suddenly...!" Feliks clenched his teeth and stood from his chair, fuming. "I'm fixing this once and for all!" he said as he marched over to England.

Hostile tones between them were shared and the two blondes. Arthur and Feliks were out the door moments later. By now nearly everyone in the meeting room were either staring after Feliks and Arthur, or at Ivan and Toris, some of them with skeptical looks, suspecting Ivan must have been giving the poor Baltic grief. Toris sighed, fidgeting with the button on the cuff of her shirt.

"Mr. Russia," she said softly enough so that the rest of the meeting members would have to be a mere seat or two away to hear "I don't... think this is right." She bit her lip. Ivan's childish expression became increasingly curious.

"What ever do you mean?"

"I mean," she hesitated, feeling sick to her stomach "d-don't you wonder what would..." she shook her head and tried again. "We shouldn't be like this." she put carefully. Cut it off and let it ease out. Being a female was affecting the Lithuanian's and the Russian's minds too much. This was the man that tortured her and her loved ones! How could she allow this? Resurfacing now before it got too deep was the best way. _Just explain to him that you don't love him and he shouldn't love you back and-_

Her eyes widened instantly as a tingling shot up the surface of her skin. A silent gasp escaped and she stiffened on her seat. Toris felt a numbing feeling with sparks of pain. She panicked, seeing a few eyes on her and unable to register what to do about it. Just as suddenly as it started, it was gone and she was left frozen in shock. Looking up she found Ivan's widened violet irises staring anxiously into her. It was then it occurred to Toris that he was male.

The Lithuanian's throat tightened and he backed out of his chair, away from Ivan, who continued to stare in some sort of (hidden intense) awe. Feliks must have gotten Arthur to reverse it already!

"Mr. R-Russia, please, I-" At last things were feeling natural again. At least until Ivan's hand reached out and took his own. Oh great, not good!

"Did something happen, you..." he blinked a few times, then said. "Toris is a man, isn't he?"

His hairs stood on end and he gave a weak attempt at pulling his hand away.

"Russia!" he heard Alfred exclaim, rising from his chair. "Leave Lithuania alone, will ya?"

Before anyone could respond, Natalya stepped forward. "Didn't I warn you about being near my brother?" she spoke icily. Toris could feel Ivan tense beside him and his hand was promptly released. "You were going to marry me, Ivan! What is this filth you keep hanging about with?"

"I'm not, Natalya!" he gasped out. Natalya's expression was particularly dark as she stepped closer, a mad smile splitting across her lips. "If it's true that you're really with_ this _one maybe you'll change your mind if he were no more." Several nations in the room moved as if wanting to stop her. As the younger Italian cried out, she snapped back at the onlookers. "Stay out of this or your guts will be part of my next project!"

Toris caught a glimpse of Arthur and Feliks walking back into the room _After doing the reverse spell_ but shot his attention back to Natalya as slipped her hand behind her and pulled a knife from it. "Goodbye." she hissed under her breath, swiftly cutting the knife through the air and right for Toris. He ducked and it hit the wall inches above his head. Gasping, he bolted to the side as Ivan pleaded for her to stop.

"Like, Leave him alone you crazy witch!" Feliks shouted as he ran over from across the room.

"Holy sh-" Several nations were gawking.

Toris tripped over a chair as he dodged another knife, with the sound of Katyusha crying out for Belarus to calm down. The adrenaline raced as he tried to scramble up, while Alfred ran to Natalya's side to stop her and was pushed out of the way by her.

Voices cried out, some racing to help and being stopped by others. Toris looked up to see the acid gaze on his again before there was another glint of metal and the sound of Feliks calling his name. Before his mind caught onto what had happened, his view was blocked by a long pale coated figure.

The room stood still, and the tall figure slouched over, grunting.

"Russia!" Toris screamed, rounding to face the artic nation. He was gripping his chest where a knife stuck several centimeres inside. The clothing around was rapidly blooming red as he stumbled back against the wall. Everyone was silent. Even Prussia was brought to silence as Toris carefully lowered Ivan to the ground and got onto his knees. He pulled Ivan's unsteady hands away to inspect the knife, leaning over him.

"Russia..._Ivan...Ne..."_ he choked out. Ivan's slightly glazed eyes met his before they heard a wail of anguish behind them.

"Brother! Ivan!" Natalya cried in guilt as she was trying to push forward to them, but was being held back by Alfred and Katyusha.

"Natasha! Please! Calm down." Spoke the eldest sister, clearly fighting back tears. Natalya was led out of the room slowly, chided by her older sister.

The room was humming with murmurs as Toris ran his fingers over Ivan's cheek. His violet eyes had a small terror that a child in pain would have, but he was smiling. This monster. He was a man. A child of a man. And he was in pain for something he did for him. Toris felt a wrenching at his chest.

"I-Ivan...why?"

"Because" he said quietly, voice strained yet still light as ever. His hand raised and rested over the smaller one on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. You're not a monster! You're not. You're..." he sobbed, face lowering as his lungs shook. This was his fault! He was like this because Ivan did for him even though Toris was trying to push him away!

"I'm not dying, Toriya, I've had worse than this." the large man whispered between heavy breaths. Even if this was quite a mortal wound, it wasn't enough to kill a nation. Not Russia. But Toris's insides still squeezed with grief. _He's in too much pain! What if he can't breathe? _

_He's hurt because of me!_

"I love you" Toris sniffed.

The large cold hand squeezed over his before a voice more quiet than before whispered out. "I love you, too, Toriya."

The room was silent as the entire world, it seemed, watched them. Toris lowered and pressed his lips into the colder pair gently. Nothing had changed. Toris was the same and they loved eachother no matter what had morphed itself outside. _We're nations. We can love another nation. Even one as cold as this. _

Toris continued to stroke Ivan's cheek as his hand rested over his own. When he lifted his head, he saw someone's legs to the other side of Ivan and looked up to see Feliks standing a meter away with a pout.

"You, like, better not hurt my Liet again, Ruskie, or I'll, like...totally take him away from you."

"I'll take care of him." Ivan smiled, a lively flickering in his eyes despite his weak voice.

"You better."

Toris's green eyes were wide as he stared up at Feliks. The Lithuanian smiled at his friend as the meaning truly sunk. A heavy feeling had just lifted between them. Feliks responded with a shrug and averted his eyes in embarrassment. So his friend was okay with this...

"Thank you, Feliks"

* * *

_Cheesy story is cheesy, but, whoot, more action! This is pretty much the only chapter that didn't have an angsty sounding title. I don't know why, it just seemed like an amusing thing to do, putting angsty titles even though most of the story was on the happy-go-lucky side. I'll post the Epilogue shortly. :3 _


	10. Epilogue

It was very cozy where Toris sat. He was curled up, legs to his chest on the rug, sleepily near the fireplace as a flame blazed inside. The frost on the windows were distant as where he sat was so warm. He would probably be falling asleep here at this rate. Bed was feeling like such an inconvenient at harshly cold trek.

He looked towards the movement in the corner of his eye as Ivan walked over and sat down beside him, a blanket draped over his shoulders. "You're house is still warmer than mine." he joked, looking into the fire. Toris hummed an amused response, distracted by the flickering flames reflected in his eyes. It was quite a lovely sight. He mused as he watched the other. The light of the flames flickered over his pale hair, making it look almost golden. When Ivan glanced over, sensing he was being watched, he smiled warmly. Toris smiled back, hoping the dim lighting hid his blush.

Ivan scooted closer across the rug. pretending he was focusing on something other than Toris. It had been six seasons since all of that had gone on. The two found themselves spending much of their time together, and yet they never lost interest. If anything, their willingness to be together only got more intense. Natalya had been sulking and occasionally Toris found his life at risk. Feliks almost spat everytime he saw them together but eventually came to ignore it and act as his usual happily careless self. It was also amusing how the rest of the world reacted to them. It was as if nobody saw this coming. Well, not even Toris saw this coming.

He glanced up at the pot of flowers by the door, taken from the cold outside so they wouldn't be taken by the frost. Leave them in the cold and they die. Give them something warm and they blossom something beautiful and soft. He had figured even if being a woman had given Ivan some sort of initiative to get closer to her, the larger man was truly just trying to get his feelings across for some time. The years of harsh, frigid reality had left the man lost in showing someone his feelings, but give him some warmth and he finds his way. Slowly. Step at a time. _And perhaps being wary of the man, I had always felt something for him..._This was bizarre, he had to admit. But it was clear that they loved the other as anyone would. Even under these odd cercumstances, the large cold man had managed to find someone to give him warmth, and Toris in turn found a fresh happiness in his presense. _The cold nation has a heart, and no factors people put between them stopped it from happening._

He suddenly let out a small gasp as he felt the larger man lean against him not-so-gently and causing the two of them and the other to topple onto their sides. _Well, he's still working on being gentle, still. _

"Ivan, careful!" Toris laughed.

"Sorry, Toriya" he murmured, adjusting himself and rolling over, facing the brunnette. As a child would, he buried his face against the other's chest and layed there, slightly curled like a sleeping cat. Toris felt his cheeks warm, not from the fire. He was well aware that Ivan's intentions were innocent but a little embarrassing none the less.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered, brushing his fingers through the Russian's blonde locks. As he was soothed up by the gentle touch and voice, Ivan's violets were visible again, blinking up at him, before the two of them moved closer and touched their lips lightly together.

"I'll sleep here with Toriya tonight, okay?" he said as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, his own cheeks red, Toris could tell.

"It's fine, Vanushka." he whispered, pecking his forehead gently.

"Toris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think England can change you again? For a while?"

He blinked, moving away by a few centimeters." What? _Why_?"

"You know...for when we get married and all." Ivan said, grinning and tracing circles around Toris's side.

"W-wait, Ivan, what do you mean?" the flushed Lithuanian stuttered.

"Become a girl, silly." Ivan giggled.

Toris felt a squeak escape him. "G-g-girl to g-g-"

He gasped and stumbled back a little on his elbow as he heard Ivan give a small cry of surprise.

"Vanushka?" Toris gasped.

Ivan didn't respond. He looked up at Toris with an alarmed, confused look. Then that's when Toris looked down to find the Motherland built with curves, and up again at the Russian's softer face.

"H-how did this happen?" the female Ivan whimpered.

Toris blinked. Then he blinked again. Then a wide grin snaked across his face.

"Toris?" Ivan asked through half hidden panic.

He wrapped an arm over the still-larger Russian. "No. I think I like this better than me being the woman."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. I-I think y-you look lovely!"

"...Where's England?"

END

* * *

_And now ends my first chapter fic! The Epilogue wasn't supposed to be reasonable. But, really, I never meant for this story to be all serious. It's meant to have silly blended in. (a hint of crack)_

_Yeah. Fluffy...and Toris is a bit of a dog there at the end, isn't he? :3_

_Now I gotta say, thank you everyone who read it and even more thanks to people that gave encouraging comments and support! Reading them puts a smile on my face~ _


End file.
